Robots Need Love Too
by SirAkira
Summary: What happens when Bossun finds out that his robots are missing something? What will Himeko say about this? What will Switch do? Switch/Bossun, Enjoy. -Edit- Wait, what? It's a harem now? Oh Bossun, you're pretty much doomed with love. Shounen-ai/yaoi maybe later in the stories Enjoy!
1. Robots need love too

**Hi! Akira here! So, for my first story that I wrote especially to post on fanfiction, I will present to you a Sket Dance fanfic one-shot. I looked around and saw that there aren't many Sket Dance fanfic about romance, which kind of disappointed me, so I thought that I should write one!**

**Pairing: SwitchXBossun/KazuyoshiUsuiXYusukeFujisaki**

**Disclaimers: Characters of Sket Dance and the anime/manga/thing itself belongs only to Kenta Shinohara. Otherwise, I would've already made a love triangle between Switch, Bossun, and Tsubaki. Yes, I support SwitchXBossun, BossunXTsubaki, BossunXAgata, and AgataXTsubaki! Only for the guyXguy part though :3  
><strong>

**Warnings: In this fanfic, Bossun is more childish than usual and has barely any knowledge on love and Switch smirks too much. Oh and, please note that Himeko talks in a Kansai dialect, so the English is not properly written.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robots<strong> **Need Love Too**

"Pew pew!" Bossun sounded as he played with his robots. Yes, let me (narrate) explain the situation. Bossun was having fun by making his robots fight each other; Himeko was happily eating her Pelocan while trying to ignore the noise; and Switch was…well, recording Bossun for who-knows-what reason.

"Yah, Bossun." Himeko called as Bossun looked over at her. "Hm?" He sounded with a look of confusion. "Ya do know that robots can't go pew pew, right?" Himeko asked as Bossun began to fidget.

"Y-yeah, they can!" Bossun made a battle cry. "No, they can't!" Himeko argued with a loud bang on the table. "They can too!" Bossun countered, since he did not want to lose in this argument. "They can't, right, Switch?" Himeko yelled in annoyance and brought Switch into the argument.

"Well, technically, robots can have laser guns or machine guns installed into them, so yes, robots can go pew pew, but (since I do not wish to be attacked by Hime-onee-sama, lol) some robots can't go pew pew because they just can't. Ahaha." Switch typed and laughed annoyingly.

"See! See!" Bossun shouted in a mocking tone. "GAH! Your robots ain't got no guns!" Himeko stated the obvious, but Bossun did not notice the detail.

"Well, whatever. 'm goin' to head home cause they're finally goin' to air the new episode of _Pelocan Girl the Anime _tonight!" Himeko exclaimed happily as she began to take her stuff.

"Oh! See you tomorrow, Himeko~!" Bossun said and waved her goodbye. "Bai-bai, Himeko." Switch typed shortly after Himeko reached the door. "See ya, guys!" Himeko said and left the clubroom. Now, Bossun and Switch are all alone…together…in the same room.

There was a long silence between the two, though. Bossun was staring intently at his robots, while Switch was still recording him.

"Hey, Switch…" Bossun suddenly interrupted the silence. "My robots have guns, right?" Bossun asked as tears began to form in his eyes.

"(Lol) No." Switch typed as he tried to suppress a laugh. Bossun stared unhappily at his robots.

"Hey, Switch. Do you have a gun?" Bossun asked unhappily as his lips formed a frown. "No, but I do happen to have a _Reality Maji's cynical stick~ _and I could lend it to you if you want." Switch typed and Bossun sighed. "Thanks…but I want a robot with a gun!" Bossun whined childishly.

"…Oh. I have an invisible gun, though. Ahahaha." Switch typed as Bossun stared boredly at him. "What am I? A five-year old?" Bossun asked since he did not believe Switch.

_***Bang* **_The invisible gun shot through the window, but luckily, it was opened.

"W-WOAH! It's really real?" Bossun yelled in amazement and surprise. "(Lol) Yes, little one." Switch typed while holding in a laugh. OF COURSE IT'S NOT, YOU IDIOT, but Bossun doesn't know that. He was a kid after all.

"C-can I have it?" Bossun asked with his embarrassed (and stupid-looking) expression. "No. Only I can use it." Switch typed as he blew the invisible gun.

"BUT I NEED THE GUN!" Bossun whined as he tried to grab the invisible gun. Lol. "Hm. Then how about I become your robot?" Switch typed after Bossun fell on Switch because he failed to get the invisible gun. Yes, Bossun was on top of Switch, who was accidentally pushed down because of Bossun being childish.

After thinking about that idea while being on top of Switch, Bossun made an embarrassed (and non-stupid-looking) expression for the first time (meaning that he was flustered?). "Th-that's not a bad idea…" Bossun mumbled as Switch smirked an 'I-finally-got-you' smirk.

"Okay. First, Robo-Switch needs a hug. Wahahaha." Switch typed and laughed evilly, but still in monotone. Bossun slightly blushed, but he couldn't ignore the robot with an invisible gun, now could he?

***Hugs* **"Good boy, good boy. My child finally gives daddy a hug." Switch typed as a mustache somehow appeared on his face. "Quit the daddy act! You're supposed to be a robot!" Bossun yells with an annoyed look. He wasn't a child, but how could he prove it to Switch?

Oh right! There was this one anime that talked about how people kissed when they are adults. So, with that in mind, Bossun gave a kiss on Switch's lips, just like in the anime. Well, Bossun thought that he was no longer a child as he separated from the kiss.

But, once he separated, Switch smirked happily. "You must love your robots a lot, huh, Bossun? **(#▪o▪#)**" Switch typed as a million shades of red crept up to Bossun's cheeks. _Oh poop…_

Yeah, robots should be loved…

* * *

><p>Owari.<p>

I leave the rest to the readers to fantasize about what happens next. Yep, this is a one-shot. *shoots self-* I do not plan to continue it, but there are still chances.

Anyways, Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Reviews make people happy! :,D


	2. Robots want lovers too, Part one

**Hi! Akira here again! **

**I've decided to continue this story! And I've made some changes. **

**This story shall now become a harem mainly for Bossun by the power of the Akira! Be prepared!**

**Pairings: **SwitchXBossun, TsubakiXBossun, ArataXBossun (Please note that ****this is before Tsubaki finds out that Bossun is his brother, so it is okay! Even though Tsubaki might be brokenhearted... :c )******  
><strong>

**Disclaimers: Characters of Sket Dance and the anime/manga/thing itself belongs only to Kenta Shinohara. I will pat your back one day for doing a good job!  
><strong>

**Warnings: A more childish Bossun, blushing madness, interesting ants, awkward moments  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2: Robots want lovers too<strong>

"Mornin' everyone!" Himeko yelled as she slammed the door open to find Bossun in a corner and Switch staring at him. Bossun slowly turned to her with a scary and weird look on his face.

"Hi-HIMEKO!" Bossun yelled with half of his soul sticking out of his mouth. "H-huh?" Himeko yelled in shock as Switch silently smirked. "Y-you've got to help me! Help me escape!" Bossun cried as tears began forming in his eyes.

Suddenly, Himeko couldn't help, but think that Bossun really looked like a kid and Switch couldn't help, but think that he wanted to eat Bossun up right now. Switch sighed, since he couldn't eat Bossun up in front of Himeko, and decided to take a walk. As he was walking towards the door, Bossun couldn't help, but look down and blush. Right before Switch closed the door, he decided to type, "Smirk", which caused Himeko to sigh. What was going on today?

Bossun sighed in relief and sat in his usual spot. "What's wrong, Bossun?" Himeko asked with a worried look on her face. "Oh, you know…Switch—" Bossun began, but couldn't finish because the door suddenly slammed opened to show—

"A-Arata…and Tsubaki?" Bossun yelled out in surprise. How rare for the student council to show up in this clubroom! "What ya' guys want?" Himeko asked and soon regretted.

"Hey, Sket Dan." Arata began with an odd smile. Did I mention creepy? "D-D-D-D-Do you want a fight?" Bossun asked, still suffering from the incident with Switch. He still wasn't in his right track of mind, since things are going too fast for him.

"No. We came here with a request." Tsubaki said as he glared at Bossun. But, for some reason, Bossun didn't glare or fight back! Tsubaki felt a little awkward, since Bossun was acting a little…scared? _'No. That's not it.'_ Tsubaki thought as he suddenly felt like a bully bullying a poor kid. Bossun was looking down at an ant near his foot. Tsubaki decided not to ask.

"So what's the request?" Himeko asked since Bossun wasn't saying anything. "Ah, the school's having a play. We don't have enough members. We need girls. You guys will help us. Act!" Arata said in one breath. "…P-president…that was too vague." Tsubaki said with a sigh. "Kakaka! It's alright. They understand." Arata said with his cool laugh. "What're the roles?" Himeko asked with a bit of interest.

Bossun then suddenly let out a depressed-sounding sigh. He, at the moment, couldn't help, but think, _'Where's Switch…?'_ and went back to his corner. "…What's wrong with him?" Tsubaki asked as he felt a little worried about that baka(1). "Not sure. He's been like that since I came." Himeko said as Arata then went up to him.

"Hey, this corner's pretty nice. It fits you well." Arata said, which made Bossun cry a little in anger inside. _'I want to slap him.'_ Bossun thought, but did not take the action.

Tsubaki then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Well, our request is for the Sket Dan to act in the play. We request for Onizuka-san to play the role of the main character, Princess Parfait. Um…this play was written by Unyuu-san and it's called, _"Sweet Princess"_. The rest of you can play small parts in the play." Tsubaki said and couldn't help, but blush in embarrassment because of the corny name he just said. "Alright! We'll help ya'!" Himeko decided before even consulting with Bossun, the president of Sket Dan, and they made a deal…without Bossun!

Just then, Switch opened the door and once Bossun saw him, he hid behind Arata. Switch stared at the student council members as he walked in. "What's happening?" Switch typed. "Ah, they want us to help them with a play and we agreed!" Himeko said as Switch nodded and looked over at Bossun.

_'It wasn't we! It was you!'_ Bossun thought as he then caught Switch looking at him. _'Uh oh! My heart won't stop beating!'_ Bossun cried inside as he looked down again.

This was going to be a _long_ day…

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Baka- Idiot<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, you may all be surprised! :D <strong>

**Because! I have decided to continue this story!**

**Be prepared for the next chapter :3**

**::AND IF YOU LOOK AT THE CHAPTER SELECTIONS, YOU WILL SEE THAT I HAVE NAMED THE CHAPTERS! c: ~I am SO proud of myself.~::  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Reviews make Akira happy and motivated! :D  
><strong>


	3. Robots want lovers too, Part two

Hello, Akira is here to apologize for the huge delay of this chapter. I have not discontinued this story, so please be patient with me and my slow mind.

**Disclaimers:** Sket Dance belongs to Kenta Shinohara.

**Warnings:** The horrid cliffhangers (I must apologize for.)

Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Robots want lovers too (Part Two)<strong>

"I am not doing this!" Bossun cried as he tried to run away, but tripped on his own clothes. "STOP STRUGGLIN' BOSSUN!" Himeko yelled and bonked Bossun's head.

"Ohohoho~! This dress looks _very _nice on you, Bossun." Switched typed as Bossun tried to hide himself in the dress he was wearing.

Why was he wearing a dress, you ask? It is only because Himeko had to help the captain of the softball team on the day the play was being held. There was a softball game and without Himeko, the softball team wouldn't have enough members.

"WHY ME?" Bossun yelled with tears in his eyes. He couldn't wear a dress! He needed to keep his manliness! Men do not wear frilly dresses, you know?

Himeko sighed and then began patting Bossun's head, which made him look at her in confusion. "Bossun~kun~" Himeko chimed with an abnormal smile on her face as Bossun felt all his blood draining from his body.

"Ya' better _do_ this or else I'll do somethin' ya' won't enjoy." Himeko said with a _**very**_ scary look on her face. "D-D-D-Demon!" Bossun cried and grabbed onto whatever was closest to him for some reason.

"Oh my, child, you must be scared out of your mind." Switch said with the mustache again and hugged Bossun.

The door suddenly opened to show Tsubaki standing there with a shocked look on his face. "WH-WH-WH-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Tsubaki yelled as he pointed at Bossun, wearing a dress, and then at Himeko, with the scary look on her face, and then at Switch, with the mustache on his face and _**was hugging Bossun**_? Did I mention that Tsubaki was blushing? Like a tomato?

"Woah…" A voice was then heard behind Tsubaki. "What's happening here?" Arata, the one behind Tsubaki, asked with a look of interest.

"Sorry, I can't do the play cause I have a softball game on that day, so Bossun'll do it!" Himeko said with a now innocent-looking smile. "Kakaka! I see, I see." Arata laughed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this, but, Unyuu changed the script. There's going to be lots of mushy romance stuff in it and she decided that Tsubaki will play the part of the prince." Arata, nonchalantly, said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Huh?" Tsubaki froze with his jaws to the ground. There was a moment of silence.

Bossun on the other hand, decided that this would be a great time to run away and never return, but Switch was still hugging him, so he couldn't even take a step forward.

"I refuse." Switch suddenly broke the silence. "If they were to do mushy stuff together, there must not be kissing, hugging, or touching at all." Switch typed with a serious and scary look on his face.

"…It is not my decision to make because it is up to Unyuu to decide." Arata said with a winning smirk. Switch, now looking calm, stared at Arata, but his arms were tightening around Bossun.

"_E-Eh?"_ Bossun thought as he felt even closer to Switch. _"…T-too close…" _Bossun thought as his face turned incredibly red.

_"B-but…I don't dislike it…I think…" _

* * *

><p><em>CLIFFHANGER!<br>_

I'm sorry. I have to do this. I didn't finish the next part. I'll try my best to get it done during the weekend. Yes, I will try.

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review! Reviews make Akira motivated! And it also helps correct mistakes!


	4. Robots want lovers too, Part three

Okay! Chapter four is up! I did try on this chapter! I made it corny! I'm sorry. I blame shoujo manga.

**Disclaimers:** Sket Dance belongs to Kenta Shinohara.

**Warnings: **The horrid cliffhangers, once again, I apologize. Misunderstandings, drama, corniness. **  
><strong>

**Note:** I've decided to write Himeko's dialogues normally, as in without the accent because it'll make everything easier. Sorry for the sudden change!

Anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Robots want lovers too (Part Three)<strong>

"Oi, Switch, I think Bossun's dying." Himeko then said as she pointed at a given up Bossun. All eyes then turned to Bossun; Switch let go of Bossun.

There was a moment of silence. "QUIT PLAYING DEAD!" Himeko yelled and stomped on the floor, almost distorting Bossun's face if he hadn't rolled away. "I really was dying!" Bossun yelled, but the scenes of Switch hugging him replayed in his mind.

"Well, we should get going. Just remember that Unyuu's the one who decided on everything." Arata said, but Switch didn't look happy. "W-well…I'LL SEE YOU AT PRACTICE..." Tsubaki then shouted, scaring everyone. He was still blushing as he shut the door.

"Well, look at the time. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Himeko said as she then grabbed her stuff. "Wait! Himeko! Why're you leaving so early? It's not even three yet!" Bossun asked.

"Softball practice. You should practice your lines too, hime-sama~!" Himeko teased him. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING HIME-SAMA?" Bossun yelled as he blushed. "I'm a man!" Bossun stated, but Himeko was already gone.

The room then became quiet. Bossun was sweating a bit because he was alone with Switch yet again. The last time they were alone together, they did that…that thing! Just thinking about it makes Bossun want to hide and scream. He still cannot believe that he…ki—kissed Switch…

"Bossun." Switch suddenly called out to Bossun, making him jump in surprise. "W-WH-WH-WHAT IS IT?" Bossun yelled as he turned to face Switch.

"Your dress is falling." Switch stated which made Bossun look down at his clothes. He was half naked and embarrassed. Why was he embarrassed? They were both male! He shouldn't be embarrassed!

More importantly, he was still wearing the frilly-looking dress. "…GAH!" Bossun yelled as he quickly stripped and threw the dress into the trashcan. After that, it became quiet again.

"Bossun." Switch suddenly said again. "D-don't tell me I took off my pants!" Bossun immediately asked as he looked down. He sighed in relief as he saw a pair of boxers still on him.

"Bossun." Switch repeated. "Huh?" Bossun asked as he looked up to see Switch not too far from his face.

"Don't do the play." Switch typed.

"Eh?" Bossun asked, confused.

"B-but…Himeko said I have to and…we're supposed to help people in need of help…?" Bossun tried to reason with Switch, but he himself didn't want to do the play either.

"Wait. Why doesn't Switch want me to do the play?" Bossun thought aloud.

"Because I'll get jealous and I'll end up attacking you while you're standing there, defenselessly." Switch stated with a serious stare.

Bossun stopped thinking and talking.

"Th-that sounded like a l-l-love co-confession…?" Bossun asked, stuttering. "…" Switch didn't say anything.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm just putting myself in the shoes of dangerous perverts." Switch typed as he then threw Bossun's clothes to him.

"O-oh…sorry." Bossun apologized for misunderstanding.

'_I feel like throwing up…_' Bossun thought as he slowly wore his clothes.

After making sure all of his clothes were on, Bossun then turned to Switch. "Well…I'll go…practice now…so…see you." Bossun said as he tried to smile.

"Bye." Switch typed with his expressionless stare. Bossun then grabbed his stuff and left the clubroom.

'_There's no way that was a love confession. Am I stupid? How can I ask him that? He'll think I'm weird now! …But…that really did sound like a love confession… No! He already said it was—_' Bossun's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he bumped into something big.

Before he could even look up, he was suddenly hugged!

"What—?" Bossun asked, surprised.

"You don't look very happy…" The person said into Bossun's ear, making him blush.

_Wait…this sounds like—!_

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger<em>

I apologize once again. I just like making people anxious *laughs evilly*. *clears throat* Anyways, until next time, my lovely readers.

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review! Reviews make Akira motivated! And it also helps correct mistakes!


	5. Robots want lovers too, Part four

Hello! Akira here! Sorry for the long wait, but chapter five is now up! It's longer than usual, I think! Thank you for the reviews, reviewers! I was motivated after reading your reviews! Now then, as you have requested, here is a new update!

**Disclaimers:** Sket Dance belongs to Kenta Shinohara.

**Warnings: **Awkward moments.

**Reminders/Note:** So, as I've written down on the last chapter, I've decided to write Himeko's dialogues normally, as in without the accent because it'll make everything easier. Sorry for the sudden change!

Anyways, Enjoy~~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Robots want lovers too (Part Four)<strong>

"Wh-what are you doing? Let go of me! Arata!" Bossun yelled as he tried to push the guy away from him. "I don't want to~!" Arata replied as he hugged Bossun even harder. Bossun didn't like this. He felt weird inside and a bit uncomfortable too.

"ARATA-SAN! QUIT PLAYING AROUND WITH GIRLS! We have a lot of work to do!" Tsubaki yelled as ran to Arata and the _'girl'_. "Ah…" Tsubaki said as he realized that Arata wasn't hugging a _'girl'_, but was hugging a **guy** and **Fujisaki** of all people!

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A GIRL?" Bossun yelled at Tsubaki, who was still a little surprised. "Arata-san. There's a meeting in a few minutes! Please hurry!" Tsubaki yelled at Arata as he tried to hide a frown.

"Ah, oh yeah. I forgot about that. Kakaka!" Arata laughed as he playfully bit at Bossun's shirt. "…Wha—?" Bossun yelled as Arata was tugging his shirt with his…mouth? Bossun couldn't help, but blush at that.

"Arata-san. Please get going! The meeting's starting!" Tsubaki yelled as Arata released Bossun from the hug. "Alright, alright. I'm going." Arata said and then turned to Bossun.

"Well then, I'll see you later, **Yusuke**." Arata said and walked away. He called Bossun by his first name! Bossun let out a sigh as he tried not to get angered by Arata's actions. Bossun never did understand that guy and he didn't think he could.

"S-sorry for Arata-san's behavior…" Tsubaki then suddenly said as he began feeling flustered. "A-ah. He's a weird person." Bossun said as he stared at the ground. Neither of the two wanted to make eye contact. They both felt too awkward, especially after what Arata had did to Bossun.

"W-well…I'll see you at practice! You better be there!" Tsubaki yelled as he began to walk away. A deep shade of red was still visible on Tsubaki's face. Bossun then began to walk away as well. Unknown to him, someone had witnessed the scene just now.

Bossun still felt a bit weird and unhappy at the same time. He felt weird about the incident just now with Arata and he felt unhappy with Switch. "_What's wrong with me?"_ Bossun wondered as he took a seat at a bench outside of the school building. He needed to think. Bossun then took the goggles on his head and moved it down to his eyes so that he could concentrate on find out what was wrong with him.

After a few moments of thinking, Bossun removed his goggles from his eyes and took a deep breath, since he forgot to breathe. "I got it!" Bossun yelled as he grinned to himself. "Got what?" A voice then said. "That I like him!" Bossun answered without seeing who he was talking to.

"Ah…" Bossun said as he realized that he didn't know who he was talking to, so he turned around. "GEH!" Bossun yelled as he realized who he had just confessed his feelings to. It's a good thing that he didn't say who because that would've been so embarrassing. Why would it be embarrassing, you ask? Only because he would've said it to the one he liked.

"S-Switch…" Bossun said as he looked down to hide a blush. "…Who's him?" Switch asked him with a serious look on his face. "Uh…um…" Bossun muttered as he began fidgeting.

"Is it Arata Sojiro?" Switch asked.

"…Eh?" Bossun looked up, confused as to why Switch would think that he liked Arata.

"Or is it…Tsubaki Sasuke?" Switch asked.

"Tsubaki?" Bossun asked, confused as to why he would also think that he liked Tsubaki.

"I see." Switch typed as he looked at Bossun.

"Huh?" Bossun asked.

"…Good luck on the play." Switch said as he began walking away.

Bossun hasn't even answered the question yet! "What do you mean by _'I see'_?" Bossun yelled, feeling angered. But, unfortunately, Switch was already out of sight. He sure does walk fast.

Bossun chased after Switch, hoping that he could confess his…_love_ for him, but Bossun had already lost sight of him.

"Ah! Prince-sama!" Bossun suddenly heard a girl's voice. He turned around and saw Roman in front of him. "Ah, hey Roman-chan. Uh…have you seen Switch anywhere?" Bossun asked as he looked around. "Mm…nope. Sorry~! Teehee!" Roman said as she did the old-fashioned shoujo manga pose.

"Prince-sama! Is it something urgent? I can help you look for him!" Roman said. "Ah, no. I just need to confess my lo—…um…uh…tell him something." Bossun said as he almost accidentally blurted it out. "Oh, but it's not urgent. If you see him, can you tell him that I have something to discuss with him?" Bossun told her as he smiled nervously. "Alright, my prince-sama!" Roman said as she saluted to him. "Thanks!" Bossun said as he began walking quickly to the clubroom.

_But wait! What'll he say when he sees Switch?_

He then arrived at the door entrance of the clubroom and took a deep breath. He had hoped that Switch was there, but at the same time, he had hoped that he wasn't there. He then slammed the door open out of nervousness and saw…

"SWITCH!" Bossun yelled as Switch stared at him with the same serious face from just now. "You bastard! Why'd you leave before I even answered your question?" Bossun yelled after he closed the door.

Switch didn't type anything and just continued to look at Bossun. "Th-the truth is…um…about the one I like…" Bossun said as he began fidgeting again. His face was as red as a tomato as he tried to confess.

"…I-I like…R-Robo-Switch…" Bossun muttered since he suddenly couldn't yell that out.

'_I-I said it…'_

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger? <em>

Yes, Bossun has finally confessed to Switch. Now then, what'll Switch's reaction be? And what about Arata and Tsubaki? What'll they do when they find out that their crush had been taken? Until next time, my lovely readers.

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review! Reviews make Akira motivated! And it also helps correct mistakes!


End file.
